Leitmotiv
by Artabria
Summary: Lo único excitante que tenía que pasar ese año, según pensaba Iria, era su graduación. Sin embargo, el destino decidió atraparla en la Tierra Media, un mundo que no debería existir y cuyo destino compartirá. Por lo menos, la primera persona con la que se encuentra habla una lengua que ella entiende, aunque nadie más lo haga. Algo es algo, ¿no?
1. Capítulo 1

N/A: Me ha costado bastante decidirme en que sección debía publicar este fanfic. La historia comienza antes de los eventos del Hobbit, pero se va a extender hasta los eventos de El Señor de los Anillos (que puede que trate como una segunda parte en la sección de ESDLA). La pareja es Legolas/OC, pero a fuego lento, XD

De momento le queda T de clasificación, pero veremos como evolucionan las cosas. Me gustaría decir que sólo estoy escribiendo esto porque desde los trece años quiero escribir un fanfic de Legolas/OC, pero estaría mintiendo. Básicamente, no os quedéis despiertos hasta muy tarde con teorías locas sobre Tom Bombadil.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Iria sacó una foto más del túmulo. Creando una sombra con su mano, la veinteañera observó la foto en la pequeña pantalla de la cámara de fotos. Inglaterra tenía fama de ser una región en la que siempre llovía y con el sol permanentemente ocultado por las nubes, pero lo cierto es que hoy el astro rey lucía radiante en el cielo matutino y el reflejo de la luz en la pantalla estaba siendo bastante molesto.

Las vacaciones de Pascua estaban resultando bastante provechosas desde su comienzo. Su primera parada había sido Stonehenge, en Escocia, y una visita rápida a algunos castillos cercanos. Ahora mismo le tocaba visitar Belas Knap,un túmulo alargado que se había conservado de manera maravilloso desde su construcción en el Neolítico.

Aunque, al contrario que las _mámoas _gallegas y gracias a la menor acidez del suelo, los túmulos británicos aún contenían a sus antiguos residentes cuando fueron abiertos.

Satisfecha con su foto, Iria guardó la cámara en su mochila y prosiguió su camino a lo largo del túmulo, dirigiéndose hacia la falsa entrada del mismo. Seren, una compañera de su sala de esgrima antigua a la que asistía en Gales, ya se había adelantado hacia el coche, pero ella quería sacar algunas fotos más antes de seguir su camino hacia el torneo de mañana.

La verdad es que estaba bastante nerviosa con lo del torneo. No era mala a mano y media, pero se le daba bastante mejor la espada ropera. El problema era que su estilo en ropera era la Verdadera Destreza, los estilos principales de ropera de las salas del país no seguían a la escuela española y ella todavía estaba bastante acostumbrada a luchar contra otros con su mismo estilo. Había entrenado bastante durante estos meses de Erasmus, pero este torneo iba a ser tanto su primera competición en otro país y como la prueba de fuego sobre lo que había aprendido.

Iria sacó otra vez la cámara de la mochila y la alzó para encuadrar la foto. No tardó ni cinco segundos en volver a bajar la cámara. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio que la supuesta falsa puerta del túmulo había desaparecido y ahora parecía otra de las varias aperturas para enterramientos que salpicaban el monumento funerario.

_Esto es ridículo_, pensó Iria acercándose a la negra apertura entre los marcos de la puerta, _se supone que sólo es una piedra medio enterrada para engañar a los ladrones_.

Iria frunció el ceñ había entrado dentro del túmulo y parecía estar entonando lo que parecía ser una canción, aunque no alcanzaba a entender el idioma.

– ¿Hola? – llamó Iria en inglés–. Disculpe, pero creo que no podemos entrar dentro.

Todo lo que recibió por respuesta fue una mano fría como el hielo cerrándose alrededor de su muñeca con una fuerza descomunal, arrastrándola hacia la oscuridad. Un par de fríos ojos azules que parecían brillar en la oscuridad la observaron impasibles mientras ella tiraba para zafarse de la persona que la retenía. La apertura que daba al exterior se cerró sin hacer el menor ruido, aunque la oscuridad no duró mucho.

La mano alrededor de su muñeca desapareció con una risa que le heló hasta el corazó de ella, las paredes de la tumba parecían estar iluminadas con un tenue luz verdosa, revelando un largo pasillo de piedra. La luz no iluminaba mucho, únicamente lo justo para no tropezar. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que estaba segura que no existía en el interior de Belas Knap, Iria trataba de no pensar en su profesora de lengua castellana comentando acerca de la relación entre el verde y la muerte en la obra de Lorca.

Otra vez esa risa, esta vez con una segunda voz canturreando aquella canción. La joven no pudo evitar pegar un salto cuando vio varias sombras moverse por el rabillo de su ojo. Soltando una maldición, Iria comenzó a quiénes fuesen estas personas, estaban jugando al gato y al ratón con ella, y no le gustaba ni un pelo el papel que le había tocado desempeñar.

Allí, en frente de ella,parecía que el pasillo se ensanchaba. Iria aceleró el paso. Con suerte, habría más espacio para maniobrar y alguna que otra piedra que pudiese tirar a la cara de sus atacantes. Una piedra no era la mejor de las armas, pero si conseguía afinar bien su puntería podría noquearlos los suficiente como para correr hasta encontrar la salida. Aunque sus perseguidores hubiesen cubierto una vez más con piedra la entrada por la que había accedido al interior del túmulo,no era la única entrada existente.

Las otras entradas no tenían ninguna piedra cubrien...

Los pensamientos de Iria se pararon en seco en el momento que pisó la sala, donde la perturbadora luz verdosa era más intensa. No había piedras, pero si una colección impresionante de joyas de oro y piedras preciosas que rodeaba cinco altares de piedra. Oyó como los pasos de sus perseguidores acercándose, ni siquiera se estaban molestando en correr. Iria buscó rápido entre los objetos allí reunidos por algo que pudiese emplear como arma. Con un sonido de alegría, la joven se fijó en las armas apoyadas junto a alguno de los altares.

Había tanto puñales como espadas, pero ella se decanto rápidamente por una espada de mano y media que ya estaba desenvainada.

– ¡Joder!

No pudo evitar su exclamación en cuanto vio la espada de cerca. Con cara de incredulidad, Iria acerco la hoja de la espada a su cara. Estaba afilada. La maldita espada estaba afilada. ¿Quién narices era esta gente? Iria oyó el sonido de pasos pararse a sus espaldas y se giró rápidamente para hacer frente a su captor, colocándose su recién adquirida espada a la altura de su cadera y apuntando hacia los ojos azules que la miraban desde la entrada de la sala.

Aún con la mayor iluminación proporcionada por la luz de lo que sospechaba que era una cámara funeraria, Iria no era capaz de distinguir los detalles de la persona delante de ella. Por el tamaño y sus hombros, parecía ser un hombre, pero no podía distinguir mucho más. Con un gesto casi de burla, el hombre alzó también su espada.

Iria se preparó. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a un contrincante intentando matarla. Oque no paraba de cantar. Odiaba esa canción, cada vez que la oía el frío de la tumba se le metía más en los huesos y le helaba el aire de los pulmones.

Con un movimiento de sus brazos y un paso hacia delante, Iria paró el tajo descendente de su atacante. Sus músculos siguieron el camino que les era más familiar y, sin pensárselo mucho, Iria continuó el movimiento con un ligero giro de muñecas para hacer bajar ligeramente la espada del hombre y poder asestarle un golpe en el cuello.

El hombre calló al suelo.

– No, no, no, no –comenzó a murmurar Iria. Maldita memoria muscular. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a espadas sin filo y contrincantes con protecciones, ¡no había querido matarlo!

El temor que sentía por haber matado a alguien cambió rápidamente cuando los ojos azules del hombre al que había matado se abrieron de par en par. En respuesta, los de ella se llenaron de renovado terror al ver como el hombre intentaba levantarse del suelo con una cabeza sujeta a un cuello medio rebanado.

La joven no tuvo ni el menor reparo en empezar a gritar pidiendo ayuda a quién fuera que pudiese oírla en el exterior de la tumba. Con horror, observó como la figura conseguía comenzar a ponerse en pie. Si esto hubiese sido una película, este seria el momento en que ella se hubiera empezado a reír del _zombie _que no conseguía poner su cabeza recta sobre lo que quedaba de su cuello.

Fue entonces, cuando el _zombie _decidió simplemente agarrar un puñal con una mano y su cabeza con otra, cuando Iria comenzó a oír una canción al otro lado de la pared de piedra.

– ¡Eh! ¡Quienquiera que este ahí fuera, sacarme de aquí! – gritó Iria con desesperación –. ¡Estoy encerrada con un...!

La canción, en la misma lengua misteriosa que usaba el _zombie_, se alzó en volumen y a ella le pareció sentir que la sala temblaba como si de un terremoto se tratase. En frente de ella, una larga abertura con forma de puerta comenzó a aparecer, iluminando la sala con una cálida luz proveniente del exterior.

La canción continuaba,incansable, y el _zombie _que había intentado matarla comenzó a chillar cuando la apertura se ensancho más y los rayos del sol alcanzaron su cuerpo. La sala sufrió otra sacudida e Iria tuvo que esquivar un par de rocas del tamaño de su cabeza que cayeron del techo de la cámara. Sin dudarlo un momento, Iria se apresuró asalir por la apertura en la pared, del tamaño justo para una persona.

Dio unos pasos fuera dela tumba, respirando profundamente el aire fresco del exterior y dejando que el calor del sol le calentase los huesos entumecidos por el frío de esa maldita canción, feliz de haber salido con vida de ese encuentro. Sin embargo, no tardó en percatarse de que ya no se encontraba en Belas Knap. El paisaje que la rodeaba no se parecía en nada al sitio del túmulo. Los muros que lo rodeaban no estaban por ningún lado, ni tampoco los carteles informativos para los visitantes.

Lo que sí había, se fijó Iria cuando se giró para observar el túmulo, era un extraño hombre entonando una musiquilla mientras sacaba de la tumba el oro dela cámara funeraria y lo colocaba todo cuidadosamente en un montículo. Vestía con una larga chaqueta azul, del mismo color que el sombrero que llevaba coronado por una larga pluma, y completaba el conjunto con unas grandes botas amarillas. Tenía una larga barba marrón que le llegaba por la cintura, y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del hombre cuando la vio observándolo.

– Desde luego – dijo el extraño hombre. Hablaba inglés, pero parecía que no hubiese usado el idioma en una eternidad –. Tom no se esperaba encontrarse con semejante sorpresa cuando salió a pasear esta mañana.

Sin abandonar su sonrisa,el hombre le tendió la espada que había usado contra el _zombie_. Estaba manchada de sangre, goteando, pero Iria no tuvo problema en hacerse con ella y prepararse para luchar en caso de ser necesario.

– Para mi fue bastante diferente – continuó el hombre con una risa –. Por aquel entonces, aquí no había nada.

– ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué era esa cosa?

– Nuestro viejo amigo el Tumulario ya no nos molestará más – comentó el hombre despreocupadamente, haciendo un gesto hacia el oro –. El tesoro se esparcirá por estas tierras y su hechizo se romperá.

– ¡¿Quién eres?! –repitió Iria, cada vez más nerviosa.

– ¿Yo? Soy Tom Bombadil y, como tú, jamás puedo volver.

¿Tom Bombadil? Conocía ese nombre. Lo había leído una vez, hace tiempo, entre los fragmentos que quedaban del texto conocido como el Libro Rojo de la Frontera del Oeste. Esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

Esa historia era simplemente pura mitología.


	2. Capítulo 2

N/A: Llevo unos meses repasando el canon y planificando como quiero contar la historia, dado que dudo que nadie quiera diez capítulos de las aventuras de Iria antes de los eventos del Hobbit.

Para los curiosos, Uinethil viene significando "siempre jóven" en sindarin, porque esto es un fanfic de la Tierra Media y aquí todo personaje que se precie necesita un mínimo de dos nombres.

La colección de nombres de Aragorn es pura codicia.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

– Estás loco – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Iria en cuanto Gandalf terminó de contarle su plan.

– El Norte necesita ser tomado de nuevo, Uinethil – contestó Gandalf - No se puede permitir que Sauron establezca un bastión ahí.

En respuesta Iria simplemente se levantó de la mesa, recogió los platos de la cena y los apiló lo más ordenadamente posible en la encimera de la cocina. Todavía sin decir nada, sirvió para ambos dos jarras de hidromiel.

Nunca había sido mucho de beber, hecho que no había cambiado en los siglos que llevaba en la Tierra Media, pero Gandalf solía traer consigo la tentación de ahogar sus palabras con copiosas cantidades de alcohol. En la humilde opinión de Iria, su hígado debería estar agradecido de que lo tuviese en tan alto estima y fuese capaz de controlar las ganas cada vez que el mago aparecía en su vida.

Si había algo en lo que Tom había tenido razón, era en esto: para gente como ellos, llamar la atención no traía consigo nada bueno. Al menos había conseguido dejar sus verdaderos orígenes ocultos a todos salvo un puñado de personas en las que, en principio, confiaba con que no se fueran de la lengua. Para todos los demás, Iria era simplemente Uinethil, hija de Baya de Oro y Tom Bombadil.

Mientras nadie preguntara si ser hija de una ainu le confería algún tipo de poder no pasaría nada, y si pasaba... Bueno, nadie sabía nada de los orígenes de Tom, así que siempre podría contar alguna historia acerca de haber salido más a su padre que a su madre. Mirad, diría, ¡tengo orejas redondas, no puntiagudas!

Iria colocó las jarras en la mesa con un movimiento brusco, provocando que un poco del líquido se desbordarse y mojase la mesa.

– _Merda _\- masculló ella, cogiendo un trapo para secar el estropicio.

– Te aseguro que tengo un plan – comentó finalmente Gandalf.

– ¿Un plan? – ella miró al mago con una mezcla de incredulidad y enfado –. Tu plan se basa en convencer a doce enanos en que organicen una expedición a una montaña ocupada actualmente por un urulókë.

– No olvides al hobbit – Gandalf parecía extrañamente entretenido, cosa que la molestaba aún más.

– Por supuesto, ¡el hobbit! Que al parecer es la pieza principal para que esto funcione en base a una corazonada tuya – con un largo suspiró, ella agarró su jarra y dio un largo trago –. Tu última corazonada casi termina conmigo siendo abrasada por uno de esos dragones.

Gandalf dio su propio trago al hidromiel, recordando aquella particular guerra en el Norte.

– Bueno, pero al final todo aquel asunto salió bien - comentó él, tratando de cambiar de tema. Entonces, su semblante se tornó serio -. La cuestión es que se acerca una nueva guerra contra Sauron. Todos nosotros necesitamos que Erebor quede libre tanto de dragones como de cualquier posibilidad de que Sauron llene sus salones de orcos listos para recuperar Angmar y atacar los reinos norteños cuando llegue el momento. La única defensa efectiva que existe ahora mismo son los enanos de las Colinas de Hierro.

Iria hizo una mueca, todavía disconforme con el plan de Gandalf. El viejo reino bajo la montaña se había convertido en el nido de la criatura, y ningún ejército había salido nunca bien parado atacando dichos sitios, los dragones tenían el suficiente buen oído para estar preparados para atacar en cuando el ejército llegase al nido. Un grupo reducido, por otro lado...

Bueno, una buena parte de su espalda estaba insensibilizada gracias a un plan del mago. No le guardaba rencor al mago, los huevos necesitaban ser destruidos y el plan había sido bueno; pero solo se había salvado gracias a las grandes habilidades médicas de Elrond.

– ¿Saben ellos siquiera cuál es el plan? – preguntó ella.

– Mmm...

– ¡Tienes que estar de broma, Gandalf! ¡No puedes estar en serio planeando basar tanto de tu plan en el puro azar!

– No exactamente en el puro azar – comentó tranquilamente Gandalf, señalándola con un dedo.

– Anda, mira, otra broma – Iria reposó los codos en la mesa y su cara sobre las palmas de la mano. Verdaderamente amaba mucho a su hígado. La mujer respiró profundamente para calmarse antes de decir nada más –. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, el Libro Rojo llegó a mi época incompleto y siendo básicamente la traducción de una copia de otra traducción.

Iria rellenó su jarra, dándose otro momento para pensar.

– Siempre pensé que el plan era, bueno, un plan. Que no era simplemente un mago haciendo apuestas con el destino.

– No olvides que no soy un mago, Iria – dijo Gandalf –. Nunca lo he sido, y en el Oeste tengo otro nombre.

Ella lo miró fijamente, recordando que era en realidad y que nunca sabría verdaderamente con que conocimientos había llegado a estas costas. Tenían algunas cosas en común, así como un entendimiento sobre lo que cada uno sabía sobre este mundo y su devenir.

– No, no lo olvido. ¿Es una buena corazonada?

– Creo que sí.

Gandalf se fue a la mañana siguiente, tras un rápido desayuno e Iria se quedó en el exterior de su pequeña casa viendo como Gandalf se adentraba en el Bosque Viejo, siguiendo su camino hacia la Comarca. Según lo que él le había dicho, al oeste de la Comarca los enanos debían de estar también a días de distancia de la casa de Bilbo Bolsón.

Había dicho la verdad, había esperado que los fragmentos de la aventura de Bilbo que habían llegado hasta ella correspondiesen con algún plan trazado meticulosamente por el mago. Sin embargo, la verdad era que el plan de Gandalf se basaba en que Bilbo siguiese siendo la misma persona curiosa y aventurera que el chico que había conocido hace veinte años (y que no había vuelto a ver desde entonces).

A Iria no le gustaba intervenir mucho en asuntos donde sabía un poco como terminaba la historia, ni tampoco le gustaba abandonar a nadie a su suerte cuando podía ayudar. Gandalf sabía ambas cosas como también sabía que para matar a un dragón en su nido siempre era buena idea llevarte contigo a alguien que ya se hubiese infiltrado en uno antes.

No le había dado a Gandalf una respuesta definitiva. Su grupo debía pasar por el Bosque Viejo de camino a Erebor, así que ambos habían acordado que ella le daría su respuesta definitiva en ese momento. De todas formas, tampoco es que pudiese coger e irse sin más, había cosas que hacer antes.

Tenía que decirle a Baya y Tom que se iba de viaje hacia Erebor, en caso de que alguien pasase por el bosque preguntando por ella, además de asegurarse de que Tom incluyese su casa en sus paseos. No vivía muy lejos de ellos, así que no habría ningún problema para que le echase un ojo a sus gallinas o que nadie había entrado a robar en su casa. Las abejas podían cuidarse solas, pero también debería mencionarle que revisase los panales de vez en cuando.

Planes hechos y con Gandalf perdido de vista, Iria dio media vuelta y volvió a su casa para empezar a preparar su viaje. Una vez en su dormitorio, abrió los cajones para sacar un par de mudas par de mudas de su ropa de viaje, que fueron a parar inmediatamente a su cama de cualquier manera. Un tercer conjunto siguió el mismo trayecto, ya decidiría luego con cual empezaba el viaje.

A los pies de su cama había un cofre donde guardaba su cota de malla. Hecha por elfos, ésta no era muy pesada, así que no tendría problema en llevarla durante su viaje. No pensaba entrar en la guarida de un dragón con ella ni de broma, que le alcanzase el fuego del lagarto con metal encima era algo en lo que no quería ni pensar, pero le vendría bien tener un mínimo de protección en caso de que se encontrasen con orcos por el camino.

Lo cual la llevaba al tema de las armas. Su espada se iba con ella, por descontado, y un cuchillo siempre venía bien en un aprieto. La cuestión era si llevaba un arco o no. No era un arma que usase en combate, salvo detrás de unas murallas y con el enemigo bajo ella. Mil años en este mundo y todavía no entendía como lo hacían los elfos.

Aunque siempre venía bien para cazar. ¿Un tal vez? No sabía si había algún arquero entre los enanos, así que siempre podía aplazar la decisión hasta que el grupo llegase.

¿Qué le quedaba? Ah, sí, claro, la comida. No podía llevarse todo lo que tenía en casa, pero los demás podían reponer sus reservas una vez que se ella se uniese al grupo, y Tom no dejaría que nada se echase a perder mientras estaba fuera.

Luego, luego... Limpiar el desayuno, echar un ojo a las gallinas, cosas del día a día. Últimamente llevaba una vida tranquila, a decir verdad. Épocas de aventura y épocas de tranquilidad, así llevaba viviendo los últimos once siglos. Era útil pues, al contrario que los elfos, jamás se había acostumbrado a vivir durante tanto tiempo. Las aventuras la mantenían ocupada y sin pensar en ello.

Jamás había entendido cómo lo hacía Tom, viviendo siempre tranquilo en su casa. Él había sido arrancado de su propio tiempo hacía mucho más que ella, lo suficiente como para que recordase a los primeros elfos.

Pero todo eso no importaba ahora. Lo importante ahora mismo era pensar en como iba a conseguir infiltrarse en la guarida de un dragón con un hobbit a su lado. Por muy aventurero que fuese hacía veinte años, eso no lo convertía en un guerrero y seguía sin entender en que estaba pensando Gandalf con su corazonada.

Bilbo es una parte fundamental de esta misión, había insistido Gandalf. El mago se iba a reunir en cinco días con los enanos en casa del hobbit y Bilbo, pensó Iria, no solo no sabía que iba a haber una reunión en su casa, si no que ni tan siquiera tenía conocimiento de él era la parte fundamental de nada.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Tom había accedido a cuidar de su casa mientras estuviese fuera, durase lo que durase su aventura con los enanos y sus acompañantes, pero estaba bastante claro lo que opinaba de su última escapada. Si había una cosa sobre la que Iria estaba segura, era la fuerte desaprobación de Tom sobre sus hábito de abandonar el Bosque Viejo cada cierto tiempo.

La primera vez había sido poco después de su aparición en este mundo. Iria había llegado cuando la enfermedad traída por la Gran Plaga estaban en su punto más álgido, y los señores norteños de Fornost se habían refugiado en su tierra libre de la plaga. Una vez la epidemia dio señales de remitir, el entonces príncipe Arvegil había convencido a algunos nobles de que era seguro bajar al sur de Eriador desde Fornost, la capital del reino, y comprobar los estragos provocados por la enfermedad.

Sin embargo, lo que debería de haber sido una misión tranquila se torció rápidamente cuando el rey tomó la decisión de comprobar la situación en la zona fronteriza con el caído reino de Cardolan. Si bien hoy en día era bien conocida la presencia de espíritus malignos en las Quebradas del Sur, por aquel entonces ni el rey ni ninguno de sus acompañantes había contado con ellos y únicamente se habían salvado gracias a la intervención de Tom.

Bueno, más bien de Baya. Tras la aparición de Iria en uno de los túmulos, Baya había comenzado a temer que más inocentes cayesen en las garras de esos terroríficos seres, por lo que había hablado con Tom hasta que consiguió convencerlo de que visitase la zona de vez en cuando y ayudase a quien pudiese.

–Mi poder se desvanece si me alejo mucho del río–le había explicado Baya–Pero Tom lleva mucho tiempo en esta tierra y la tierra le reconoce poder sobre ella.

La maia había mirado a Iria entonces, pensativa, con un dedo en su barbilla como si estuviese considerando muy seriamente sus próximas palabras.

–Puede que algún día tu también tengas poder sobre la tierra que habitas, aunque no sé cuantos siglos o milenios tardarás–comentó Baya–Tom llegó cuando todo empezó, y me temo que ni yo ni él recordamos ya cuando su vínculo con esta tierra se estableció.

–¿Siglos?

–Ah, cierto, eres mortal. Tom dice que eres como él, de su mismo mundo, así que es lógico pensar que tampoco envejecerás.

Tras esas palabras, Baya le había entregado una mochila con comida y algunas hierbas y la había mandado detrás de Tom en dirección a los túmulos, donde Arvegil y sus hombres se estaban enfrentando a la maldición que el Rey Brujo había echado sobre el antiguo reino. No habían conseguido rescatar a todos su hombres, pero sí a la mayoría de ellos.

El oestron de Iria no era muy bueno en aquellos días, habiéndolo estado estudiando durante apenas dos años, pero fue capaz de comunicarse lo suficiente con aquellos hombres y trabar una tentativa amistad con Arvegil que con el tiempo se volvió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Iria se embarcase en bastantes viajes entre Fornost y el Bosque Viejo, ignorando la desaprobación de Tom por "involucrase en asuntos ajenos".

Baya, por otro lado, siempre la apoyó en sus viajes. A Iria le gustaría pensar que Baya simplemente estaba de su lado, pero tras todo este tiempo... Bueno, Baya era una maia que servía a Ulmo e Iria tenía sus sospechas de que Gandalf no era el único de los maiar que se dedicaba a manipular eventos.

Iria se terminó su desayuno. Estaba lista para partir y regresar a su casa para esperar a Gandalf y a sus acompañantes, pero esa pequeña duda suya sobre Baya no la dejaba en paz. Ella jamás se habría terminado involucrando en lo de Angmar si no se hubiese sentido obligada a ayudar al nieto de Arvegil.

–Baya.

La mujer respondió simplemente con un sonido que invitaba a Iria a preguntar lo que quisiese.

–¿Cuánto sabes?

–Ah, eso–respondió la maia, parando de cortar una zanahoria para la comida–. Se lo que me dice mi señor, ni más ni menos.

–¿Y cuánto sabe él?

–Lo desconozco, no es algo de lo que él hable. Nuestra música todavía resuena en las aguas y Ulmo, como su amo, la oye mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

* * *

He aquí un hecho cierto: Iria le había dicho a Gandalf que se pensaría acompañarlo. He aquí otro hecho cierto: Iria se estaba planteando seriamente matar a Gandalf. Como mínimo, el mago merecía que no le hablase durante una temporada. No muy recomendable durante este viaje, especialmente una vez llegasen a Erebor, pero tal vez debería negarle la entrada a su casa durante un tiempo.

Apenas había llegado de vuelta a su casa cuando oyó a Gandalf llamar a su puerta. El ritmo del golpeteo del bastón del mago contra la madera de la puerta era inconfundible. También una mala costumbre que el hombre se negaba a perder.

Iria se levantó de su querido sillón de mimbre y recogió su mochila tranquilamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

–Ya voy, ya voy–dijo ella mientras abría la puerta.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el mago, con una sonrisa de satisfacción al verla lista para partir. Detrás de él, trece enanos y un hobbit esperaban sentados en sus respectivos ponies. Había también dos caballos al lado de ellos, esperando a sus jinetes.

–Menos mal que no te di plantón–comentó Iria, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el caballo de más.

–Oh,siempre conté contigo. Lo quieras admitir o no, Uinethil, siempre te ha gustado una buena aventura.

–Siempre admiraré lo seguro que eres de ti mismo, Gandalf.

Dos de los enanos se estaban apeando de sus monturas. Uno de ellos, vestido de rojo y con una abundante barba blanca, parecía estar teniendo cierta dificultad debido a su edad. El otro enano, de cabello negro y claramente más joven, lo estaba esperando.

–¿Esta es la experta en dragones que mencionaste, Gandalf?–preguntó el más joven de los enanos cuando llegaron hasta ellos.

–Ah,sí, disculpa. Thorin, esta es Uinethil, la última integrante de nuestra compañía– el mago se giró hacia ella –.Este es Thorin, líder de nuestra compañía.

–Un placer– respondió Iria, estrechando la mano extendida del enano, observando a Thorin. Sus ropas no eran lujosas,sino más bien hechas de materiales resistentes que eran perfectos para un largo trayecto, pero había en él un porte que traicionaba su pasado como príncipe de su pueblo.

–Pareces bastante joven para tener la experiencia de la que habla Gandalf–comentó el líder de la compañía.

–Admito que no es una experiencia muy amplia, pero hoy en día no quedamos muchos que podamos decir que hemos matado dragones–respondió ella–Ayudé a destruir un nido de dragones en Angmar, hace tiempo.

–¿En Angmar?–preguntó el otro enano–. No sabía que los dragones estuviesen anidando allí. Ah, yo soy Balin, un placer.

Iria le estrechó la mano a él también.

–Como he dicho, fue hace tiempo. Bastante.

–Ah, ya veo–dijo Balin, dando a entender que comprendía algo–. Así que Gandalf no es el único presente que tiene más años de los que parece. Por casualidad no será también maga, ¿verdad?

–¡Ojalá!–respondió ella tras soltar una carcajada–. Mi vida sería mucho más fácil si tuviese un mínimo del poder que tiene Gandalf.

–La de cualquiera, más bien–comentó Thorin–. Dicho esto, necesitamos que firmes tu contrato.

Ante estas palabras, Balin sacó de los pliegues de su ropa un fajo de papeles, explicándole las condiciones de dicho contrato.

–Hemos acordado repartir a partes iguales el tesoro–explicó Balin, extendiendo el contrato sobre la pequeña mesa que tenía fuera de casa–, pero Gandalf mencionó que tu preferirías una compensación menor. ¿Es eso correcto?

–La mayor parte del tiempo prefiero una vida tranquila–dijo ella, señalando con un pulgar hacia su casa–. El tesoro de Erebor no es precisamente pequeño, y en esta casa no puede esconder una parte de él.

–Cierto, cierto–rió Balin–. De todas formas, siempre es mejor preguntar al interesado final. Ahora si firmas aquí y aquí, podremos ponernos en marcha.

Iria firmó donde el enano le dijo y le entregó el contrato para que lo guardase una vez que Thorin también añadiese su firma. Antes de ir hacia su caballo, Iria se excusó un momento para volver a entrar en su casa y guardar el contrato en su mesilla de noche. No tenía ganas de cargar con él a través de media Tierra Media.

Y así comenzó su viaje. El trayecto, por el momento, resultaba tranquilo. Se habían formado algunos grupos entre sus acompañantes. Fili y Kili, los más jóvenes con diferencia, preferían su propia compañía, y Balin y Dwalin tendían a mantenerse siempre cerca de Thorin.

Bilbo...

–Estás pensativa–comentó Gandalf, viéndola observar fijamente al hobbit una vez más. Ella y Gandalf iban en la retaguardia, justo detrás del hobbit.

–¿Cómo no dudas de tu decisión?–preguntó ella en voz baja–¿Y si nos encontramos con orcos? Los hobbits son un pueblo pacífico, dudo que sepa empuñar una espada.

–De hecho, ni tan siquiera lleva espada–respondió tranquilamente Gandalf.

Iria lo miró con la boca abierta.

–¡¿Le has dejado venir sin armas?!

–¡Baja la voz! Dudo que quieras que Bilbo te oiga. Y, sí, lo he dejado venir tal y como él ha decidido venir.

–Si lo matan, es culpa tuya.

–Dudo que llegue a eso.

–Ya. Odio tus corazonadas, ¿te lo he dicho?

–¡Mil y una veces!–ser rió el mago–Pero te permitiré que me lo digas otras mil veces más.

–¿Cuál es el plan? Para entrar dentro de la montaña digo. Dime que por lo menos tienes un plan un poco más elaborado para esa parte.

–Hay una entrada secreta–le respondió él–Tu y yo tendremos que agacharnos un poco, es un pasadizo preparado para que pasen enanos, no gente grande como nosotros, pero cabremos. Thorin tiene la llave para abrirlo y las instrucciones para encontrar la puerta.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, aunque no duró mucho para que Bilbo lo rompiese con un grito desesperado.

–¡Tenemos que dar la vuelta!¡Me he olvidado el pañuelo!


	4. Capítulo 4

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir esto. Las Navidades me mantuvieron ocupada, y los estudios literalmente me arrebataron las ganas de escribir, D:

En fin, he aquí otro capítulo de mi fanfic de Tolkien que sigo mentalmente titulando como "Déjame que te cuente mis teorías feat. Legolas y mi OC"

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Iria nunca había viajado con enanos. Había tenido algún que otro trato con ellos a lo largo de los siglos, pero todos habían sido meramente de naturaleza mercantil. Los Noldor eran grandes artesanos, pero el mejor cuchillo de su colección era de origen enano y capaz de cortar el brazo de un orco como si estuviese hecho de mantequilla.

La cuestión era que no había contando con un pequeño detalle cuando había iniciado este viaje: las piernas de tanto hobbits como enanos eran más cortas que las suyas, y lo mismo sucedía con las patas de los ponis en los que éstos estaban viajando. Estaban viajando más lento de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada y, para ser sincera, era algo que le preocupaba.

Los textos que ella había leído de esta historia eran fragmentos de una obra mucho mayor y cuan fidedigno eran dichos fragmentos era algo a considerar. De hecho, algunos fragmentos pertenecían a versiones diferentes de la misma historia; los cambios entre una versión y otro a veces eran importantes, pero en otros casos lo único que cambiaba era una palabra, probablemente fruto de alguna traducción.

Sin embargo, la opinión mayoritaria era que la misión de los enanos estaba bajo una cuenta atrás, pues la puerta secreta que llevaba al interior de la Montaña Solitaria sólo se podría ver durante el Día de Durin. Llevaba días pensando como mencionarlo sin llamar la atención, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

– Y, de todas formas –murmuró Iria para sí misma mientras le terminaba de quitar la silla a su caballo– Elrond se lo va a decir dentro de poco, ya estamos cerca.

– ¿Cerca de dónde? –preguntó una voz detrás de ella. Iria se giró y vio a Bilbo con una manzana en la mano.

– Cerca de Rivendel –respondió ella– Al final veo que has acabo por hacer buenas migas con Myrtle. Creo que le estás dando una todas las semanas.

Bilbo rió, lanzando y recogiendo la manzana en su mano.

– Es una buena chica y merece sus premios por aguantarme semana sí y semana también –respondió Bilbo dándole la manzana al poni para comer– Entonces, ¿crees que pasaremos por Rivendel?

– Por lo menos esos son los planes de Gandalf. Considera que sería buena idea pedirle a Elrond su opinión sobre el mapa. Ha vivido y visto mucho, así que puede que nos ayude a descifrar el mapa –dijo ella– Sin embargo, no sé yo como encajaran los planes de Gandalf con los de Thorin.

– No sé llevan bien, ¿verdad? –preguntó Bilbo– Los enanos y los elfos, digo.

Iria resopló. Como respuesta, decidió sentarse junto a un árbol, cerca de dónde sus monturas estaban atadas. Hizo una seña a Bilbo mientras comenzaba a rehacer su trenza mientras tanto.

Lo de los enanos y los elfos era...

– Viene de lejos –comenzó ella– ¿Has oído hablar de Beleriand?

– ¿Te refieres a las tierras que estaban al oeste de las Montañas Azules? Fueron destruidas al final de la Primera Edad, ¿no?

– Sí. Su destrucción marcó también el fin de la guerra contra Morgoth... y de la guerra por los Silmaril.

– ¿Los Silmaril?

– Eran tres joyas, y pertenecían a los elfos. A los Noldor, fueron creados por uno de sus príncipes y después robadas por Morgoth –Iria ató el cordón de cuero al final de la trenza y continuó– El caso es que una de las joyas fue recuperada y entregada al Rey de los Sindar, y éste pidió a los enanos que fabricasen para el un collar y colocasen esa joya en él.

– Espera, creo que conozco esta historia –dijo Bilbo antes de recitar– Los elfos dicen que los enanos les robaron su tesoro, pero los enanos dicen que los elfos se negaron a pagar el precio acordado.

– ¡Así que te sabes la historia!

– Vagamente. ¡No sabía que era tan antigua!

– Más que cualquiera de los presentes, excepto tal vez Gandalf. El caso es que ambas razas no se han llevado bien desde entonces. Bueno, miento, ha habido casos en que los enanos han trabajo con los Noldor. Con los Sindar, sin embargo...

– ¿Las viejas heridas siguen ahí?

– Probablemente durante un largo tiempo. Elu Thingol, el Rey de los Sindar, él murió ese día. Los Noldor dicen que los Valar bendijeron esas joyas, pero yo creo que están malditas tras tanto tiempo en la corona de Morgoth.

– ¿Qué fue de las joyas?

Iria miró al cielo estrellado.

– Una en el cielo. Su luz se puede ver al anochecer y al amanecer –dijo ella señalando al cielo– Los elfos Maedhros y Maglor recuperaron los otros dos Silmaril que su padre había creado, pero sus crímenes eran numerosos y las joyas quemaron sus manos. Maglor tiró el suyo al mar, y desde entonces vaga las costas de la Tierra Media. Maedhros... Bueno, Maedhros encontró un río de lava, o un volcán, y se saltó adentro junto con su Silmaril.

Iria observó la mirada de horror de Bilbo antes de soltar una risa desganada.

– Ya te dije que esas joyas estaban malditas.

– Menos mal que se han perdido.

– Sí –coincidió ella– Menos mal.

Excepto que en los últimos días una teoría suya había estado volviendo a hacer acto de presencia en su mente. No tenía sentido, había habido rumores de que el propio Thranduil había visitado en una ocasión al rey Thrór. El rey elfo se habría dado cuenta si hubiese visto un Silmaril, ¿no? Era un Sindar, después de todo, nacido durante la Primera Edad del Sol.

Era una estúpida teoría. Nada más.

* * *

Iria trató de reprimir una sonrisa ante las expresiones afligidas de Fíli y Kíli. Los más jóvenes de la compañía habían decidido gastarle una broma a Bilbo, haciéndole creer la noche anterior que su campamento había sido rodeado por orcos sedientos de sangre.

El par de hermanos habían pensado que la broma era de los más hilarante, pero su tío había decidido que los orcos no son motivo de risa. Puede que a los enanos no les cayesen bien los elfos, pero ese animadversión ni se llegaba a aproximar al odio que sentían los enanos hacia los orcos y demás criaturas creadas por Morgoth.

Los orcos no podían soportar la luz del Sol, así que habían desarrollado la mala costumbre de atacar las montañas y expandir sus territorios a costa de los territorios controlados por los enanos. Lo peor de todo, era que a lo largo de los milenios los orcos no se habían limitado a conquistar Moria, sino que desde mucho antes de la conquista de esas minas ya venían manteniendo un férreo control sobre Gundabad, la montaña sagrada en el Durin el Inmortal, el más viejo de los Padres de los Enanos, había despertado del sueño decretado por Eru.

Los enanos se la tienen jurada a todo sirviente de Morgoth desde hace bastante tiempo, y el hecho de que un dragón, les hubiese arrebatado otro reino más a su pueblo, debía de ser una herida sangrante difícil de curar.

Iria dejó a un lado esos pensamientos cuando vio a Gandalf más adelante. Se había apeado del caballo, que ahora estaba comiendo tranquilamente la jugosa hierba verde del bosque. El mago, por su parte, se alejaba de ellos a buen ritmo, apoyándose con su bastón para no perder el equilibrio cuando comenzó a descender la pequeña cuesta que bordeaba el camino.

Frunciendo el ceño, Iria desmontó también de su caballo y se dirigió hacia el mago, tras hacer una seña a los demás de que ya se ocupaba ella de averiguar que había llamado la atención del mago. Posiblemente nada bueno. Estos caminos apenas estaban transitados, y la única patrulla que veían era a algún que otro montaraz de forma muy ocasional.

Era un sitio peligroso para vivir, para que mentir, por lo que le sorprendió ver a Gandalf observando atentamente una casa derruida. No era grande, aunque tampoco excesivamente pequeña, con un edificio a parte para animales.

– Una pareja de granjero vivía aquí–comentó el mago cuando la oyó aproximarse.

Iria observó los restos de la granja. No eran antiguos, como sucedía como muchos edificios en estas tierras. La madera no estaba ni mohosa ni putrefacta, y la paja que había cubierto los tejados todavía continuaba intacta en vez de haberse convertido ya en mero abono para las plantas.

– ¿Cuando fue la última vez que pasaste por aquí?

– En abril, de camino a casa de Bilbo.

– Esto es más reciente –comentó ella observando las profundas pisadas en los alrededores.

– Eso me temo–respondió Gandalf, dando media vuelta para dirigirse a su caballo–. Me voy a adelantar a investigar, mantén un ojo abierto esta noche.

– ¡Gandalf! –el mago se giro para mirarla– ¿Has hablado con Thorin sobre lo de Rivendel?

– Sigue igual de terco que siempre –respondió él– Después de lo de Erebor, apenas confía en los elfos, aún cuando hablar con Elrond probablemente le diese la respuestas que busca acerca de ese mapa.

– ¿Así que te vas a investigar y, de paso, a relajarte para no gritarle a nuestro querido líder? –dijo ella con una risa.

– No tengo ni idea de que estás hablando, Uinethil.

– Seguro que no. Ten cuidado, Gandalf –le dijo ella más seria– Estás pisadas son frescas.


	5. Capítulo 5

Bueno, pues capítulo nuevo. ¡Por fin! Lamento no haber publicado esto antes, pero lo cierto es que con todo lo que ha pasado con el COVID no he tenido ganas de escribir. Estas últimas semanas he estado retomando la escritura, y hasta me he animado a participar en un concurso de relato corto. ¡Puede que incluso me anima a traducir un par de cosas que he escrito en inglés!

* * *

Desde que había aterrizado en la Tierra Media hace diez siglos, a Iria le habían pillado desprevenida unos cuantos eventos. En su pacífica y añorada vida anterior, las sorpresas habían comprendido cosas como exámenes, trabajos para clase que se había olvidado o la visita familiar que nadie esperaba y que te trastocaba todos los planes para ese día. Tras su frenética lucha contra aquel espectro en las profundidades de Belas Knap, las sorpresas habían pasado a ser de naturaleza más mortífera.

A modo de ejemplo podría poner su situación actual: observando desde las sombras de los árboles como tres trolls ataban a sus compañeros de viaje. Detrás de ella, Gandalf también observaba la situación. Aunque, al contrario que ella, el mago parecía encontrar la situación la mar de entretenida. No solo por la sonrisita que estaba intentando ocultar, sino porque Iria todavía estaba esperando a que soltase su pipa de fumar.

– ¡Juro que solo les quité la vista de encima un momento! –exclamó Iria, tratando de mantener su tono bajo para que no la oyeran– ¿Cómo han conseguido terminar los catorce atrapados? Bilbo lo entiendo, que apenas ha salido de la Comarca, pero dijiste que los demás no eran novatos en estas cosas.

Debido al peligro que suponía cruzar esta zona y a la muy posible presencia de trolls, Thorin había decidido que emplearían la noche para viajar, de modo que el grupo pudiese dormir sin peligro de que unos trolls o una jauría de orcos los atacase durante las horas de sueño.

Había un riachuelo cerca de donde habían acampado esta noche, así que todos habían aprovechado para asearse y refrescarse. El verano se acercaba y los días eran cada vez más calurosos, así que nadie había pasado por alto la oportunidad de librarse del sudor acumulado de varias jornadas de viaje. Para tener tanto tiempo como quisiera, Iria había decidido agenciarse con el último turno. Al parecer, había sido una terrible idea, porque había tenido que vestirse corriendo en cuanto escuchó la batalla dentro del bosque.

Iria suspiró, escurriéndose otra vez su larga melena castaña y pensando que a lo mejor debería haberse cortado el pelo antes de salir de casa. Menos engorro para peinar en medio de un viaje, y su cuello siempre lo agradecía en verano. Le encantaba como le quedaba el pelo largo, en especial cuando lo combinaba con un buen vestido, pero la comodidad siempre era un factor a tener en cuenta.

Además, iba a luchar contra un dragón y el olor a pelo quemado era horrible, ¿en qué había estado pensando? La melena iba a desaparecer en cuanto pasasen por Rivendel. Ni de broma aguantaba el resto del viaje con el pelo así de largo. Porque definitivamente iban a pasar por Rivendel. No sabía como ni cuando, pero sabía que Gandalf al final terminaba saliéndose con la suya.

Mira en que embrollo la había metido a ella esta vez.

– ¿Gandalf?

El mago hizo un sonido interrogante, invitándola a preguntar.

– Por favor, dime que tienes un plan o que está a punto de amanecer, que con la ropa medio mojada no hay quien se mueva cómodo.

– Lo está, lo está. De hecho, creo que nuestro querido hobbit ya se ha percatado del detalle.

En efecto, Bilbo se encontraba de pie dentro del saco donde lo habían metido los trolls. El hobbit estaba insistiendo en que éstos estaban planeando cocinarlos a todos con la técnica de cocina equivocada. La sugerencia parecía surtir efecto, pues uno ellos parecía considerarse a sí mismo una eminencia en la cocina. De repente, la voz de uno de los trolls se escucho tras de ella. No le preocupó, pero no pudo evitar apoyar su cabeza en una mano y soltar un gemido quejumbroso.

– ¿Aún sigues con lo de hacer de ventrílocuo? –le preguntó a Gandalf, quién optó por continuar con su imitación de la voz.

No es que Gandalf fuese un ventrílocuo horrible y que diese vergüenza ajena. De hecho, era buenísimo, tanto que te resultaba imposible distinguir entre la voz real y la imitación que el mago hacía. Simplemente, era una habilidad que a Iria le resultaba perturbadora.

No había el menor problema siempre y cuando no observase a Gandalf mientras hacia gala de su habilidad. Cuando uno miraba directamente al mago, se daba cuenta en seguida de que el mago no movía la boca. No era un truco de ventrílocuo, era una consecuencia del ser que el mago era en realidad. Por mucho que pareciese un humano anciano, no lo era ni remotamente. Su cuerpo no era más que un vestido para él, algo que usaba para interactuar con el mundo de su alrededor, una simple conveniencia.

– ¡Que el amanecer caiga sobre todos y que sea piedra para vosotros! –gritó el mago con otra voz, proclamando la llegada del alba al claro donde estaban los trolls y los enanos.

Su bastón golpeo la roca tras la cual Iria había optado por esconderse, partiéndola limpiamente en dos mitades y dejando que el sol matutino alcanzase a los trolls, convirtiéndolos en piedra.

* * *

– ¿Por qué razón decidiste ayudarme con está misión, Gandalf? –le preguntó Thorin al mago mientras los demás rebuscaban en la cueva de los trolls. No era una cueva muy grande, la debían de haber ocupado recientemente y todavía la habrían estado ensanchando, pero habían estado en la zona el tiempo suficiente como para haber acumulado algunos tesoros que ahora los otros estaban clasificando.

El mago se pensó un momento la respuesta, tratando de decidir cuanto debía de decir y cuanto debía de callar.

– Tenía cierta amistad con tu padre. También con tu abuelo, por lo menos hasta que empezó a encerrarse con sus riquezas.

– Gandalf –dijo el enano en un tono de advertencia– Puede que por edad te parezcamos todos niños, pero no lo somos. Estas tierras son peligrosas, pero, ¿tres trolls juntos? Y los grupos de orcos son cada vez más numerosos. ¿Qué planeas?

– Algo que muchos consideran imprudente. Temen que sacar al dragón de su nido provoque una catástrofe –respondió el mago– Los elfos temen una nueva Dagor Bragollach, y no es que lo de Angmar fuese un éxito.

Thorin soltó un sonido de burla.

– ¿Y creen que ignorando el problema se va a solucionar todo? Esa lagartija podría poner huevos en cualquier momento, su amo se aseguró de que su raza fuese difícil de erradicar –el enano pensó sobre las últimas palabras del mago– Angmar... A parte de Uinethil, ¿cuántos sobrevivieron a la misión?

– Menos de la mitad, y algunos de los supervivientes iniciales murieron poco después por las heridas. Ella tuvo mucha suerte. ¿Preocupado?

– Voy de camino a una montaña infestada por un dragón, Gandalf. Claro que me preocupo. Pero hace un tiempo que no se le ve salir a comer, así que estará hibernando, si tenemos suerte. Si no... bueno, esperemos que tu cazadora de dragones sea buena.

– Bueno, personalmente creo que seguir con vida después de mi último encuentro con uno de ellos es un punto a mi favor –dijo Uinethil, caminando hacia ellos desde donde estaba el resto del grupo– Gloin ha terminado de hacer su "depósito a largo plazo". Bonita espada, por cierto.

Thorin le dio unos golpecitos a la espada que había sacado del botín de la cueva para sustituir a la que habían partido los trolls cuando lo habían capturado.

– No tan buena como una espada de forja enana, pero tiene buen filo y me hará buen servicio durante el resto del viaje – Thorin observó a la mujer delante de él. Era de ojos azules y pelo castaño, comunes para los de su raza en esta zona, pero jamás había visto a una mujer de la raza de los Hombres tan alta– Me lo he estado preguntando desde que comenzamos este viaje, ¿eres una Dúnadan?

– ¿Yo? –dijo ella riendo– No, aunque he tenido tratos con ellos aquí y allí. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo preguntar? ¿Mi altura o que no aparento la edad que digo tener?

– Ambas cosas. Dicen que los Dúnedain son tan altos como eran antaño los hombres de Númenor, y que sus vidas son más largas.

– Son más largas sí, pero me temo que ni Tar-Minyatur llegó a vivir tantos siglos como yo. Dejémoslo en que es cosa de familia.

– Ah, ahora no tengo duda que tu y Gandalf sois viejos amigos. Ambos igual de misteriosos sobre vuestra edad.

– Bueno, no sé Gandalf, pero en mi caso es que soy de la opinión de que una chica debe tener sus secretos– dijo ella riéndose.


End file.
